


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by xlivvielockex



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Legandland's Let It Snow challenge. Original Mord'Sith character. Un-betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Mistress Kiera had always felt that Mord’Sith in other regions were at a strict disadvantage when it came to training. None could match her massive iron cages, bars snaking up from the snow, reaching desperately for the grey skies of the mountain regions.

Even as the girls huddled together, it wasn’t enough against the bitter cold winds and constant storms. Some lost fingers, toes, the tips of their ears.

Mistress Kiera looked with pride at her own hand, several of the digits missing. She had survived, which was more than she could say for most of the girls brought here.


End file.
